Lo que me hace llorar
by Mariclast
Summary: El tener que soportar un gran dolor. El que, al verme sufrir, sufran ellos más que yo. El que se preocupen por mí a pesar de la distancia. El que vengan junto a mí corriendo, preocupados de mi bienestar. El que aún en mi estado, hagan todo por verme sonreír de nuevo. Todo ello…es lo que me hace llorar. One-shot.


_**Lo que me hace llorar**_

**Disclaimer**: Undertale y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Sales del hospital tomada de la mano de Toriel, tus ojos aún con lágrimas y los de ella también. Te subes al auto junto a Toriel y Asgore, y regresas por fin a casa. Al entrar, Asriel se te acerca preocupado y entonces nota la venda que tienes alrededor de tu brazo, casi llegando a la muñeca. Le dices a Asriel que se cumplió su predicción, este te mira apenado y te abraza, queriendo confortarte. El abrazo de Asriel te calma un poco.

Antes de regresar a tu cuarto a descansar, llamas a tus amigos y les pides disculpas. Les dices que lamentablemente no podrás asistir a las salidas que tenían planeadas para los próximos dos días, porque tienes que reposar en un ambiente limpio, por lo que no puedes salir un tiempo de casa. Ellos te comprenden y tú cuelgas la llamada antes de preocuparles un poco más con tu llanto al contarles rápidamente parte de lo sucedido, aún estás algo shockeada por la reciente ¨operación¨.

Al día siguiente, recibes una llamada de parte de Sans y Papyrus. Les oyes hablar casi a la vez, siendo Papyrus el que más sobresale casi siempre. A pesar del bullicio, terminas escuchando con claridad las palabras de preocupación de ambos, las cuales luego terminan en mensajes de aliento, una propuesta de regalo de espaguetis, chistes que te hacen reír y un aviso de visita próxima (a pesar de que ellos viven bastante lejos de ti). Tú correspondes a sus palabras entre muchas risas y un poco de llanto, te sientes feliz de tenerlos de amigos. Aún después de colgar la llamada, mantienes una sonrisa y un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en tus ojos.

Más tarde recibes una llamada de Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton y Monster Kid. El ruido que provoca esta llamada es mucho mayor y escandaloso que el de los hermanos esqueleto, pero al igual que con ellos, terminas escuchando sus deseos que te recuperes pronto (cada uno diciéndolo de la única y especial forma en la que cada uno lo sabe decir: Alphys entre palabras tímidas y entrecortadas, Monster Kid medio llorando, pero a la vez riendo enérgico, Mettaton en un casi sentido musical, y Undyne gritando, parece enojada, pero no contigo). Antes de que termine la llamada, Alphys te promete que te llevará unas imágenes de tu ship favorito de tu anime favorito cuando te vayan a visitar y se dispone a calmar a Undyne quien está amenazando a un ¨enemigo¨ sin nombre en particular, el cual supuestamente es el que te ha herido. Cuelgas el teléfono con risa, pero entonces te preocupas por lo que pueda hacer Undyne y tratas de volver a llamar para tratar de tranquilizarla. Lastimosamente, nadie responde la llamada.

A la noche, Napstablook te viene a visitar. Acaricia con cuidado el área de tu venda (aunque la traspasa porque como es un fantasma no te puede tocar). Te da como regalo unos discos de mezclas de música fantasmal para entretenerte y se va cordialmente dándote buenos deseos antes de que él empiece a llorar, pues no quiere lastimarte con sus lágrimas (como le hizo ¨accidentalmente¨ aquella vez al fantasma en el muñeco loco). Como Napstablook se fue antes de que le pudieras decir las gracias, solo sonríes contenta por su regalo y decides mandarle más tarde un mensaje dándole las gracias.

Los días pasan y entre el un poco aburrido día a día, se repiten casi siempre las mismas escenas. Llamadas por doquier preguntando por ti y tu estado, deseando que te recuperes pronto. A veces te visitan y hasta un regalo te dan. Al igual que los que solo te pueden llamar, ellos quieres saber de ti y velar por tu salud y seguridad.

Comes con la mano opuesta, pero después de un tiempo ya no te es tan incómodo. Te bañas con ayuda, evitando que el agua caiga sobre la venda, porque puede hacerte muy mal. No te atreves a mover mucho el brazo con la venda o a tocarla, creyendo que podría hacerte mal. Tienes que hacer reposo, por lo que cualquier gran movimiento de la mano queda prohibido. No puedes escribir ni dibujar, pero, aunque te entretienes leyendo y con algunas cosas más, terminas de vez en cuando escribiendo un poco en tu laptop sobre las historias que ha tu mente ahora más que nunca llegan. Sabes que está mal, pero aun así hay veces en las que no te puedes parar.

Te dicen que reposes, pero que no es necesario que no muevas los músculos del brazo para nada. Te quedas algo indecisa sobre en qué medida cumplir cada una de estas órdenes. Tomas las medicinas necesarias a la hora que te lo piden, aunque es bastante molesto que te tengan que levantar temprano para una de ellas, pero igual, las tomas con puntualidad y sigues durmiendo si quieres. Vas cada fecha marcada a la consulta y esperas pacientemente a que tu turno llegue, y aunque la primera vez te sientes nerviosa y tienes miedo de que te duela tanto como cuando la ¨operación¨, te sientes reconfortada por la presencia de Toriel, Asgore y Asriel allí a tu lado, por lo que haces lo mejor que puedes para portarte bien (especialmente cuando ya te están atendiendo), no dificultarles el trabajo a los médicos y no llorar. Para tu sorpresa, cada nueva visita es más corta y menos dolorosa que la anterior, ninguna duele tanto como cuando la ¨operación¨, por lo que no necesitas ni llorar.

Gracias a que te vas curando con muy buen ritmo y normalidad, llega por fin el día en el que ya no tienes que asistir más al hospital. Ya puedes seguir curándote en casa con la ayuda de tu familiar. Aún no has perdido la venda, pero pronto ya no la necesitarás. Hoy están todos aquí reunidos, para verte a ti como te lo habían prometido. Traen algunos regalos y cosas prometidas, te preguntan cómo estás y se regocijan de verte mejor, dando siempre lo mejor de ellos para hacerte reír y evitar que pienses en la incomodidad que todavía te ata un poco. Están aquí: mamá, papá, Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, incluso Monster Kid. Miras a todos y cada uno de ellos, quienes te miran de vuelta con una simple sonrisa. Ante las cálidas palabras de todos, bajas un poco tu rostro e inevitablemente, comienzan a brotar lágrimas de tus ojos. Todos se sorprenden y se preocupan entonces por tu repentina acción.

_El tener que soportar un gran dolor…El que, al verme sufrir, sufran ellos más que yo…El que se preocupen por mí a pesar de la distancia…El que vengan junto a mí corriendo, preocupados de mi bienestar…El que aún en mi estado, hagan todo por verme sonreír de nuevo…Todo ello…es lo que me hace llorar…_

…_Las lágrimas que sentí en aquel momento eran de dolor…todo mi miedo liberado tras lo que había acabado de pasar…_

…_Al salir y ver a mamá…quien al verme llorando me abrazó fuertemente y lloró por mí como si su corazón se le rompiera al verme así…me hizo llorar…al sentir ese cálido y protector toque que tanto quise sentir cuando estaba ahí y creí que no podía soportarlo más…_

…_El recibir su llamada al día siguiente de saber la noticia…me hizo llorar…aun sosteniendo el teléfono en mis manos…pues sentí su preocupación…sus voces enérgicas con palabras de aliento, ligeros reproches y simples bromas…su verdadera y cálida amistad…_

…_El verlos venir a verme tan pronto como les fue permitido…me hizo llorar…al demostrarme en hechos reales…su gran preocupación y latente amistad…_

…_El que, entre sus leves regaños, aun así, me hablaran y me hicieran reír con normalidad…me hizo llorar…sintiéndome feliz de tenerlos a ellos como amigos aquí…a mi lado…_

…_Todo esto me hizo llorar…aquí y ahora, una vez más…_

…_Pero el significado de mis lágrimas era diferente…_

…_No lloraba de dolor y miedo como aquella vez…lloraba…porque me sentía feliz…envuelta entre tanta calidez…_

Extiendes tus brazos hacia todos los que están reunidos a tu alrededor, tu familia, tus amigos, queriendo fundir a todos en un abrazo. Tratas de parar de llorar al ver la expresión algo preocupada de muchos de ellos. Tú cara entra en conflicto sobre cuál emoción exacta debe ahora expresar.

…_Quiero decirles…quiero mostrarles cuanto yo también los quiero…pero…no sé cómo hacerlo…Esto… ¿estará bien? ..._

Al sentir que todos te abrazan de vuelta, lloras una vez más, sonriendo de felicidad. Te preguntas qué es lo que has hecho para merecer tanto cariño…y qué puedes hacer para nunca perderlo. Tu corazón late lleno de determinación, apreciando este momento. Te prometes hacer todo lo posible para que este lindo recuerdo…nunca lo vayas a olvidar.

**Fin**

N.A: Recientemente, tuve que ir al hospital por una infección en el brazo. Fue una experiencia muy fuerte, porque hacía muchos años que no iba, gracias a que suelo tener buena salud. Por ello, no he podido salir de casa y seguir publicando con normalidad lo que escribía o había escrito en estas últimas semanas (hasta hoy), pero este hecho, me demostró cuanto me quieren y se preocupan por mí mis amigos y familia, lo cual me conmovió, y decidí hacer este fanfic basado en mi experiencia personal, tratando de expresar mi aprecio por ellos. Puede que tarde un poco en volver a publicar con más normalidad, pero ya voy mejorando, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Sin más que decir, espero nos leamos pronto.


End file.
